Randomness and ANs
by Kurai'sInspiration
Summary: Just a little 'story' about my stories along with a lot of interaction with charries from the Bleachiverse. The first 6 chapters are rather old by now, but I will try to keep updating now that summer is here! ((June 12th, 2013))
1. AN Basics

Randomness and Author's notes

* * *

><p>Just so I don't go on and on in my stories I will have my ANs here, but I have a few A/Ns that apply to all stories I am currently writing.

XDXD DXDX is for time skips

(X)(X) (X)(X) for POV switches, since I can't write in just 1st or 3rd POV

XDXD (X)(X) means Time Skip AND POV change, hehe

D D means Flashback/ End

There will be more, but I can't remember now o.o

Oh well, 'til next time!

~Kurai


	2. My Fav FF Pun

Randomness and A/Ns

My Favorite FF Pun

As I sat on the window ledge, staring off into space, I was trying to cure my Writer's block. "Hoi, Kurai, what are you doing?" Aizen asked because I fell, headfirst, onto the floor. "I _was_ waiting for inspiration to hit me, but they'll probably never come now." All of a sudden, Kurai'sInspiration came and hit me in the face, shouting, "Eh Marine!" (Please go to .com/user/faelight5#p/u/3/zdlW0xl86JI to see Faelight and Kuraikajidotnet(me) attempt to do 'Eh Marine!') "WTF! Perfect!" I yelled running to the computer to type it down...

Ok, I know it was short, but I did cure my Writer's Block! Even if it was temporary...

'Til next time!

Kurai


	3. Annoying Grimmjow

Chapter 3...I hope...

I know, I know, I didn't update for a while, but in my defense, I NEVER get time on the actual computer. I can only get on through my 3DS which has no Microsoft, or even a notepad, all I can do is get on the internet, I can't even watch videos!

Wow, that was a long rant, on to the randomness! (While I finish Science homework)

This will start with me in squeaky voice, you have NO IDEA how high I can go and still be understood. I even hurt Faelight's ears! XD

Me Squeaky: Hellooooo! I'm hereeee!

Grimmjow: Ow! D-

Me: Grimmjow, language.

Grimmjow: Why are you talking so high it reminds me of...eep.

*runs under table at espada meeting*

Me (normal voice): He hacked through my 3DS codes didn't he?

Szayel: Yes, and he went on the sound feature.

Me: Ohh...poor Grimmjow

Grimmjow: P-p-p-parakeets! Ssssso scary.

Me: Grimmjow, they're fake.

Grimmjow: What? No way! That was too real!

Me: Baka


	4. My 600 word essay

**OMG,****I****was****typing****this****at****school****and,****when****you****exclude****the****A/N****'****s,****it****'****s****exactly****600****words!****Aren****'****t****I****crazy?****It****only****had****to****be****5****paragraphs...  
><strong>

Why does it have to end? Will anyone at school miss me? What will happen today? I really **hate** surprises. All of these thoughts buzzed through my head as I walked to school on that warm, humid, summer day, also known as my last day at school. I hated surprises, so I tried to figure out what we were doing today, but all that anyone told me was no homework, and that we would be carrying a 6th grade flag.

When I got to school, I spotted Cresentstar and Faelight chatting like sparrows, "Hey Faelight, Cresentstar!" I yelled to get their attention. "Kurai! Look at the flag!" Faelight shouted, looking like she was going to faint if I didn't look, so I looked over her at a flag that had some of Faelight's artwork on it. I didn't comment, "Faelight, did anyone tell you what we're doing today?"

"No, I thought you would know, and before you say it, I know, I know, you hate surprises."

"Well I know, I know! You'll say that there are good surprises! This coming from the kid who doesn't believe in good substitutes."

"Touché! The only good sub I believe in is Mrs. Sherry!"

"Yes, she is the best teacher I ever met! I think we're going in, we can say hi to her."

Now that we are inside, we have to line up with partners, so avoid Kirya, Eboni, and Jacob. Looks like I found Faelight again, so might as well go with her. Since everyone has a partner, we walk out and sing the 6th grade song while we hold the 6th grade flag. "Everyone asks us! Who we are-re! Then we tell them, we are 6th grade!" We repeated each line as we went, to the 1st game.

The surprises begin, "Tug-of-war!" and I'm one of the few people to think, _oh__no,__not__tug-of-war!_ I'd honestly rather even do plank races, but I can't stand tug-of-war, it's a game made for boys, not girls. Even if we won in the boys vs. girls round. So to my dissatisfaction, we actually had plank races next. I actually am pretty good at that, so my team of Faelight, Emily, and me, won yet again. When it was about to end, we saw Cresentstar and Morgan, we yelled out, they just looked at us with pity, because they knew what was next for our class.

Faelight was still dizzy from plank races, and we had egg toss next, Dizzy Faelight + eggs = yolky hair. That means, because Faelight was dizzy, and we had egg toss, the egg landed in my hair, making a yolky mess. I can still smell it… I would say yolky hair again, but it's just poor hair, I hate smelling eggs, and it's not fun getting extra tangles in your hair in the morning.

I did find a good surprise when we had water balloon fight afterwards, though. I had to hold the flag, and I didn't want it to get wet, because of Faelight's art, so instead of getting hit in the head by a water balloon, I ran and wasted a good surprise.

Later that day, we took a shortcut and walked to Faelight's house; we messed around on her laptop, and played on our DS'. I wasn't there for very long, but it was the best part of my last day of school. I was there for 2-4 hours, and it went by pretty uneventfully, but fun, except for when I found a glitch on my GB Color. That was the best surprise I ever found.


	5. Strep Throat

Chapter 4

"Hello again, Grimmjow, why the akuma are you scared of parakeets?" I greeted.

"I'm not scared! They're just creepy. Did you hear how high they could go?"

"I can go higher, but did you not notice my voice this time?"

"What do you mean, you talking about how it's hard to hear you and it's all rough?"

"Yes, I have strep throat."

"No! Get away from me!" WTF? It was Szayel screaming that! "Szayel, that was 3 weeks ago, I'm already off the antibiotics. Its fine, just don't let me cough on you." OMG, I coughed when I typed that.

I know, I know. I am the laziest person in the world, but check out my DoInk account. I'm XxFreshfootxx I have 47 creations.


	6. Update 12612

AN's and Randomness Chapter 6

Update 12/6/12

*fades from black to Kurai in a news reporter get-up*

"Good evening bored people, I have an important announcement for those of . Pl-"

"INTERRUPTING COW SAYS MOO!"

"REALLY GRIMMJOW?! THAT WAS REALLY OOC!" Kurai glared at the cackling Espada.

"What? This is randomness! There isn't supposed to be anything serious!"

"I thought the get-up was random enough... Oh well, I have to tell the people of FF that I'm trying to write more often! I'm so busy with homework and DeviantArt I haven't written anything!" And at this moment in time, who the f*** knows why, Ichigo crashes through the wall, and fights Grimmjow, keeping both idiots satisfied. "KURAI! Stop narrating and calling us idiots!" They both shouted at me. "D*** that's creepy, how do you but up with her?" Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow. "That's what I ask myself sometimes." With that said, they continued their unnecessary battle and I finished my report.


End file.
